


Cristales rotos

by RachelSummers



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelSummers/pseuds/RachelSummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako-chan llora. Gou-chan se esfuerza por no hacerlo en este momento. Haru-chan me mira y sus ojos se parecen al océano antes de una tormenta.<br/>Todo es tan blanco, tan irreal. Estoy rodeado de cristales rotos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cristales rotos

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot es un regalo para mi querida VincentByss, quien después de un montón de tiempo perdida apareció nuevamente para llenarme la vida de alegría.

El sonido de la lluvia contra la ventana te despierta. Ruedas sobre las sábanas y miras el reloj del buró, comprobando la hora y soltando un suspiro satisfecho. Es tarde, has dormido casi toda la mañana, pero no te preocupa. Te gusta que haya sido así.

Vuelves a girar, enredándote con las mantas frías, y tropiezas con un brazo cálido. Levantas la cabeza y tus ojos se encuentran con una mata de pelo azul, revuelta, con cada hebra señalando a una dirección en particular. Una risa suave nace en el fondo de tu pecho.

―Rei-chan.

Él exhala, adormilado, y voltea el rostro hacia ti. Sus ojos son morados, igual que las amatistas. Parpadea varias veces y vuelve a suspirar, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña.

―Buenos días, Nagisa-kun ―dice.

El tono de su voz es tranquilo, relajado, sin prisas. Te provoca reír.

Te acerca a su pecho y te metes entre sus brazos, con la risa todavía reverberando en tu garganta, y ninguno de los dos dice nada más. Sientes ganas de dormir otra vez, pero sabes que no lo harás.

Aún así, cierras los ojos.

* * *

 

_Cada vez que abro los ojos, todo a mi alrededor es blanco. El cielo, las paredes, las personas, mi piel. Todo se ha vuelto blanco. A veces los bordes de las cosas son difusos, otras simplemente son una enorme mancha sin forma, pero siempre es blanco._

_Blanco._

_Si esta película tuviera nombre, sería blanco._

_―Nagisa._

_Haru-chan tiene la voz plana, monótona, preocupada. Tardo un minuto en alzar la cabeza. Sus ojos son azules, su cabello negro. Lo miro y él también es blanco._

_―Tr-traje tu favorito, Nagisa, Pan con Crema Iwatobi. Todavía los hacen, ¿sabes? Todavía los hacen..._

_No es Haru-chan el que habla. Es Mako-chan, sentado a su lado. Tardo otro minuto en darme cuenta de que está ahí. Su cabello es castaño y sus ojos son verdes, pero tiene los bordes rojos y conozco la razón: él llora cuando cree que no lo estoy viendo. Haru-chan también lo hace._

_Mako-chan es blanco._

_Haru-chan es blanco._

_Yo soy blanco._

_Miro la mesa, de metal plateado, y pongo las manos sobre ella. Está fría._

_―Si la realidad fuera un color, sería azul, no blanco ―digo._

_Mako-chan se muerde el labio inferior y sus ojos, verdes como las copas de los árboles, se llenan de lágrimas que no llegan a derramarse. Haru-chan me mira fijamente sin decir nada._

_Yo cierro los ojos. El blanco se transforma en negro._

_La escena se corta._

 

* * *

―Aquí tienes, café.

Te inclinas sobre la barra, apoyando los brazos desnudos contra los fríos azulejos y esbozas una sonrisa. Él pone la taza delante tuyo y devuelve el gesto, radiante.

Tomas un sorbo. No tiene azúcar.

El Pan con Crema Iwatobi sabe muy dulce. El café ayuda a cortar el sabor. Le quitas la cabeza al pájaro y succionas la jalea, igual que hacías cuando eras joven. Sientes el dulzor pegajoso en la lengua y los labios, rápidamente te llevas la taza a la boca.

Él te mira con los ojos brillantes y se ríe. Él usa tenedor y cuchillo.

―Me alegra mucho que Makoto-san haya traído Pan Iwatobi ―dice entre sorbos de café―. Creí que después de tres años no los harían más…

―Mako-chan dijo lo mismo.

Desayunan en un silencio agradable, los dos de pie, en la barra que conecta la cocina con el comedor. El aire huele a café, jalea de fresa y mermelada. Tú hueles a él. Sientes frío por estar solamente con el pantalón de pijama puesto y te preguntas y si él también tiene.

Miras hacia el patio. La lluvia se estrella contra las puertas de vidrio.

El cielo está azul.

* * *

 

_Las paredes son suaves. Mi cama, mi almohada, el techo, la puerta; todo es suave. Es blanco. Me acurruco contra la esquina y recuesto la cabeza en la pared._

_El aire sabe a limpieza._

_Dos personas entrar. Son mujeres. Una de ellas habla y sus palabras resbalan y desaparecen en mis oídos. Asiento. La otra agarra mi muñeca y pincha mi piel con una jeringa al tiempo que murmura frases que ha dicho en escenas anteriores. Asiento otra vez._

_Ambas me dejan sobre la cama y yo me acuesto. Solo la primera se despide. Miro al techo. Es suave. Es blanco._

_La puerta se cierra._

_Las luces se apagan._

_La pantalla se pone negra._

* * *

 

La madera de la chimenea crepita y tú te hundes en el sofá. La manta está cálida y huele a lavanda. Te gusta. Cierras los ojos y sonríes hasta que te duelen las mejillas.

―Nagisa-kun, no están prestando atención.

Su voz no suena ni un ápice enfadada.

―Me gusta oírte leer, Rei-chan. Aunque no entienda nada de lo que dicen tus libros.

Escuchas un golpe sordo contra la superficie de la mesa y sus brazos te rodean. Suelta un suspiro en tu pelo y descansa la cabeza ahí, quieto, fundiéndose con tu calor.

Él se duerme primero. Te sientes incómodo bajo su peso, pero sabes que puedes soportarlo. Te remueves, tratando de acomodarte mejor, y quedas con el rostro apoyado en su pecho. Suspiras. Ahora te estás bien.

Miras a la chimenea. La llama se bambolea suavemente, al ritmo de la respiración de él. La madera chilla bajo su abrazo. Incluso después de apagarse mantienes la mirada en el mismo lugar.

Afuera es de noche.

La lluvia suena como golpecitos en el techo.

* * *

_―Tres años, Nagisa. Han pasado tres años._

_El pelo de Gou-chan es rojo, igual que sus ojos. El sol hace que se vea más intenso, más brillante, como si estuviera hecho de sangre. Me recuerda a Rin-chan._

_Miro a mi alrededor con lentitud, girando la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la escena, y termino dejándola sobre el césped. Es verde. Parece los ojos de Mako-chan._

_―Ese es mucho tiempo para estar durmiendo, sí._

_Gou-chan esconde el rostro entre sus manos, apoyando los codos en los descansabrazos de la silla. La brisa la despeina._

_―No estás durmiendo ―dice, y la voz le suena rota―. Nagisa, Rei está muerto. Se ahogó en el mar, durante el campamento de entrenamiento. Por favor, por favor, recuérdalo, recuérdalo._

_Los bordes de mi visión se hacen borrosos. Cierro los ojos un momento, y después los vuelvo a abrir. Alejo las manos de Gou-chan de su rostro y las sostengo entre las mías. Están calientes y húmedas. Deberían oler a tinta, pero no huelen a nada._

_Niego con la cabeza._

_―Esto es una película. Estoy durmiendo ―acaricio el dorso de su mano con los pulgares. No siento la textura de su piel―. Voy a despertar cuando él regrese._

_Gou-chan me mira. Yo le sonrío._

_Su rostro se deforma en una mueca de tristeza y la escena se desvanece en una bruma._

* * *

 

Tus pies se hunden en la alfombra gruesa cuando entras en la sala de estar. Él está de espaldas a ti, y lo primero que notas es su cabello. Azul.

―Gou-chan llamó. Te echa de menos. Dice que Rin-chan se aburre muchísimo sólo con Sou-chan, sin nosotros.

Él alza la cabeza y gira, viéndote avanzar hasta que estás a su lado. Te lanzas al sofá y esperas que te envuelva con sus brazos, que hace casi en el instante en el que tocas su cuerpo. Reclinas te acurrucas contra él.

Pone una mano en tu hombro. Está fría.

―Oh, vaya. Son tan considerados. Debería enviarles una carta respondiéndole.

Te ríes.

―Cómo vas a hacerlo, si tus gafas tienen los cristales rotos.

Él se ríe contigo.

Están a mitad de la tarde. Afuera llueve.

La casa es grande y blanca y nadie más vive ahí, solo tú y él.

Continúa lloviendo.

* * *

_Haru-chan y Mako-chan y Gou-chan se apartan y susurran con una mujer. Hablan sobre mí. Creen que no los escucho. Miro hacia otro lado y apoyo la mejilla izquierda contra la mesa de metal._

_Está fría._

_―Tienen que entenderlo, él ya no distingue la diferencia entre la realidad y sus fantasías. Los doctores confirmaron que padece despersonalización y desrealización crónica ―la voz de la mujer es monótona, cansada, repetitiva―. Lo siento. Les daré un momento para que lo asimilen y decidan si continuará en el hospital._

_Ella no lo siente. Está acostumbrada a decirlo._

_―Gr-gr-gracias._

_Se va. Yo volteo y reposo sobre la mejilla derecha._

_Mako-chan llora. Gou-chan se esfuerza por no hacerlo en este momento. Haru-chan me mira y sus ojos se parecen al océano antes de una tormenta._

_Todo es tan blanco, tan irreal. Estoy rodeado de cristales rotos._

_Cierro los ojos, la escena se corta y vuelvo a la realidad._

* * *

Giras la llave en el cerrojo, abres la puerta y dejas los zapatos en el genkan. Cierras la puerta detrás de ti.

―Rei-chan, estoy en casa.

Afuera llueve. Siempre llueve. La lluvia huele a mar.

 


End file.
